Dino-Lansbury
Dino-Lansbury was a monster created in the episode "Monster Factory: Dino-crime in Ark: Survival Evolved". Her rating by the end of the episode sat at "Perfect". Backstory In her earliest stages of creation, Dino-Lansbury's left side of face could not be edited, resulting in her iconic and inquisitive detective's facial expression she wears at all times, as well as spawning the first mention/ concept of her being a detective. Dino-Lansbury, as seen during her creation stage, is very fond of snappy detective catchphrases, and making promotions for herself using said catchphrases for the Jurassic version of Murder, She Wrote. Her story summed up in a sentence is that she was sucked through a time hole, and is now blending in and solving crime. Detective Mysteries Dino-Lansbury's first "case", so to speak, was attempting to ask a Wild Male Parasaur about The Case of the Missing Stegosaur, but the perpetrator began resisting arrest after Dino-Lansbury took a few swings at him. After this, Dino-Lansbury took a brief reprieve by bathing in the moonlight with "dino-dolphins". While exploring the landscape, Dino-Lansbury found what she believed to be waypoints, with a purple beacon of light, with what she thought would lead her to a dead man. This was the case that led Dino-Lansbury to the conclusion that all of her cases would be wicked easy to solve, seeing as how it would be a dinosaur every time. Next, Dino-Lansbury began interrogating a Wild Female Dilophosaurus, demanding a name. Dino-Lansbury could not completely finish off this adversary, however, meaning that she is now burdened to having to come back to the perpetrator every five minutes in order to punch it back to sleep. This case of Dino-Lansbury was heavily poetic, resembling the folly of man and the duality of human nature. Dino-Lansbury also leveled up by continuing to punch the unconscious dino-criminal, so that was pretty neat. With this new level she acquired, Dino-Lansbury gained the ability of note-taking: an essential for any detective. Dino-Lansbury later met a Wilf Female Dodo on the beach, and saw the physical similarities between the two and then claiming to be the creature's mother. A heart appeared above its name, and it was thought to mean that the Dodo loved Dino-Lansbury. However, after Dino-Lansbury had felled the creature, she placed another dinosaur's feces within it, and the mystery was solved. Moments later, Dino-Lansbury can be found dusting for prints inside of an incomplete structure, chasing after a good lead. Dino-Lansbury believes that in this building, a murder most foul was committed, and she believes it to be Mr. Jonkins, the butler's son: the son of the butler. After an incident with a particular low-level turtle that broke both of her leg bones, Dino-Lansbury returned to the shore to leave behind MURDER CLUE 1, which read, "FUCK TURTLES". Dino-Lansbury then investigating a mystery involving missing rocks, her goal being to locate rocks on the ground. Not even a second after she had gotten the sentence out, she found some, and solved that case on the spot. Later, Dino-Lansbury became entrapped in a closed-off section of the world belonging to Chaschuechli, and was faced with her final test: discovering the pin number to unlock the gates of Chaschuechli's land. Dino-Lansbury goes searching for some sort of clue, but finds none. Instead, she finds another way to escape, utilizing the sheer power of grueling detective work. During a final overview of her accomplishments, Dino-Lansbury realizes that she has solved the mystery of human generosity, above all other achievements. Appearance Dino-Lansbury has silvery, short hair, pale green eyes, and bizarre torso-to-leg lengths. She also has a strangle red glowing scab on her left inner wrist from a birthmark she picked off. She begins and spends most of her time in her debut episode wearing nothing but underwear, but is eventually able to craft herself pants, then later a shirt, and lastly, is even later given boots by Bjorn. Trivia * Whilst searching for a server to play on, Justin and Griffin decided to search up "420", which not only caused them strife through playing on a European server, but later became their first guess for Chaschuechli's pin number when conducting Dino-Lansbury's grand escape. * During the aforementioned escape attempt of Dino-Lansbury, a water pipe in Chaschuechli's fenced-off land was broken, and Griffin feared the owner being furious about the damages done. All in all, though, this was completely well-deserved since, as Justin points out, should be noted from Fern Gully, saying, "You're not supposed to do that." * Fern Gully's plot didn't actually involve water conservation or abuse/ theft of water resources. This imagined storyline from Justin sort of ran along the actual messages of Fern Gully, but not really? Sorry, mate. Crikey. * Griffin originally guessed that Barbara Walters was an actress on Murder, She Wrote. * Continuing to punch a passed out dinosaur is the way to tame it. * Prehistoric turtles are infamous for passing out after getting a taste of human flesh. * Dino-Lansbury's first death was a drowning after an aggressive turtle broke both of her leg bones. * Dino-Lansbury's second death was during a (now on land) fight with a Carbonemys. * Feeding trough? I ain't too proud! Category:Monsters Category:Ark: Survival Evolved